Resonant switches for use as transmit-receive switches in radio front ends, such as those found in devices for wirelessly transmitting and receiving data, are known in the art. One drawback of prior art resonant switching devices is that two resonators are used in a radio front end, one on a transmission path and the other on a receive path. Another drawback is that the circuits form a parallel resonator or series resonator depending on the state of the switch. The use of two resonators can occupy more semiconductor surface area or more discrete components.
The resonant switch is required to handle high voltage coming from the power amplifier. In some applications, such as cellular phone radios, this voltage can be greater than 10V. Prior art switches to handle such high voltages are implemented by semiconductor devices with high breakdown voltages. Other components in the radio, such as transceivers, are typically implemented using different semiconductor processes having low breakdown voltage devices. Additionally, recent advances have allowed power amplifiers to be also implemented using low breakdown voltage devices. Consequently, it is difficult and costly to integrate the switches with transceivers or with power amplifiers using low breakdown-voltage devices on the same die.